feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Truth About GOTR/@comment-25106722-20140907213249/@comment-25109179-20140909064126
We're the assholes? No, you got it wrong. Look at the screenshots those are full proof, if you don't still believe it then guess what. You don't know what edvidence is. And no, we don't make the drama we do NOT make the damn lies. You guys do. First off, when Leo joinned Blackpaw with lost4ever she lied over and over about her idenity. And here she is now, feeding you lies. And we aren't the idiots here, your guild is. Leo just keeps sending requests to random people such as "Noobs" and "Powerplayers" Such as herself. All your typing up there is incorrect Epic. Get your facts right, cause those screenshots tell you what GOTR really is what Leo is trying to do. You probably thinking "Well, then why are the screenshots up there?" it is because to tell you the truth and you CANNOT reject a picture that haves proof such as edvidence. "Oh, I don't have the damn time to look at those" If you are thinking that then guess what! You are running away from the proof THE EDVIDENCE!!! EVERYBODY HAVES THE DAMN TIME TO LOOK AT THOSE SCREENSHOTS!! Leo lied over and over and I know you guys are just following her idiotidcy. Have a problem with that? Then don't come running to me complainning about it with your stupid excuses, lies, and pointless talks. Just take the damn fact that this is all true. And yes, I know what you may say. "Oh, but you guys are the idiots" that is a excuse just to throw a insult at us. Guess what. Insults don't bother us, they don't make us cry cause we know those insults you try to throw at us is all lies. And the drama is on you guys. You guys cause the wars by lying to other packs and your guild and our new recruits, aguring at Gatherings, talking about in rl problems. That is the drama you make. The drama I wrote that you guys do is 100% true! So, who's the drama pack now like they been always? Ding ding ding!! Sel you may answer. The answer is: GOTR. Correct! And Epic, you guys are blind because you guys won't look at the edvidence in the screenshots. And how are we rude?!?! We are just proving the fact about you guys and when someone comes in to Blackspore that isn't welcomed then guess what! They get out. Such as your members it is because we defend our territory, not to be rude! And oh, we aren't talking to ourselves, Epic. It seems pretty clear we are talknig to you when someone hits that reply button or says their name. But you got something right up there, thanks for admitting that you guys are''' RETARDS, COWARDS, LOSERS, ETC. '''Oh, and look Epic you do care because if you didn't then you wouldn't replying to us at all nor anyone else. And our pack isn't messed up you guys are. How you may ask? It is because Leo demands for snoop dooping (yes I call making babies snoop dooping sometimes if I don't want to say it because it is uneeded) in somebody in her group. Ding dong anybody home? Edvidence is up in those pictures expect for that line above, since I know that and you know that. And we do fight people for a reason Epic. Your group should know that pretty much the whole realms knows that when it comes to us fighting there's a reason always a reason behind it. Yeah thanks for listening to this. o_e goodnight, good day, by3.